halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:76.4.75.116
I thought we made peace, I thought we were ok, and would get along, but you just had to spam your talk page with fake comments, you are embarassing yourself. It has been deleted once and for all, not by me but by everyone, and you have been banned!! When you get back, I need to know, why?? WHY??? Why Did you do that!!??, The Evil O'malley 22:50, 11 August 2007 (UTC) BTW, ' BACKSTABBING UNCREATIVE N00B!!!' nuff said The Evil O'malley 22:57, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Ok your unbanned, today and forever, (unless you do something reeaaally stupid again.) NOW TALK!!!! Explain why you did it! The Evil O'malley 16:07, 18 August 2007 (UTC) You're back, now tell me why you did it, if you want to stay unbanned. The Evil O'malley 15:23, 19 August 2007 (UTC) those were my friends Yeah sorry dude my friends were over that night most of themdon't have computers so they used minethey also used their own dumb names...sorry for what they did no hard feelings? did you catch the final episode of red vs blue by any chance? P.S. I'm not a noob I've been playing Halo since it first came out. P.S.S. Ban me if you want it IS the truth. Unrelated stuff When O'malley took over Church he said he felt exactly the same.But when he took over Griff he said I want to conquer the universe but he was so lazy. oh yeah explanation Sorry for the delay you won an ati-vandal award I respect that but this isthe first time Ihave been onthe site in a loooong time.You like Red vs Blue do you like The Strangerhood?I barely use this site I'llnever join another site after howI've learned how users act its called Halo FAN FICTION.nuff said. last edit ever from the non-Tracer alright, we are allowing you to stay, But remember Fool me once: Shame on Me, Fool me Twice: Shame on you. BTW One reason I call you N00B is cause you don't have an ID on the site, you have an IP address but no IP, it says at the top to create account, or Log in, create account is the choice. Ok iv'e still got an eye on you, P.S: Spartans don't have codenames, and SPARTAN-876 is waaaaaay too high, the number isn't random you know! So id recomend you cut it down a bit. P.S.S: I was just like you when I first joined Halopedia, I was angry at a user for reverting my fanon and almost got banned, then I joined here and made articles that became rulebreakers for a while, then I followed the rules, changed my articles and came out clean as a window (most windows LOL) and I even created User:The evil O,malley/Fanon for Noobs, its loaded with info guidelines and stuff. You can stay, just tell your friends what happened and hope they don't get you in trouble again. Ok? For now lets make peace. The Evil O'malley 04:43, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Also I must warn you since your kinda new. This a**hole would come in, delete a bunch of articles, replace them with insults and cussing. He's a vandal, if he attacks and deletes a looooong article, (mabye even yours) don't worry, we can revert what has been done, I don't got time to explain how to change what he did, but for now keep your head low until you know, he goes for the users that oppose him, we've banned him several times PERMENATLY and he keeps coming somehow (Iv'e got a few theries how he does it) He calls himself a certain inapproprite bodypart in the male body that begins with P. nuff said. The Evil O'malley 04:49, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Truce Understood the person who has the bad name does do a lot of things he even put some edits on your page O'malley just being helpful. from, "General Tater" He will be defeated! I promise to help you against this vandal this is a site for all halo players and this guy you talked about tries to mess that up he WILL be Banned! What if all users voted to ban him? I will help once I create an account:). I will help Halopedia any way I can! From, "The new and improved General" Idea! This guy I think I know how he gets back on but I can't say it here he might try to mess with me is there a way I can just tell YOU O'malley? from General Tater PENIS and COCK return to Halopedia every time either their ban time expires, or they find a new IP adress and make another account with the PENIS/COCK name. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:02, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Personnaly, I think he either refreshes his computer after bieng banned, or he uses the public library. I think you should tell me on another wiki that I joined like, LOTR fanon or One wiki to Rule them all, NOT HALOPEDIA he vandalises there too! The Evil O'malley 01:09, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Also, In Halopedia, im his third worst enemy, he goes for RR, then Caboose, then me. The Evil O'malley 01:12, 2 September 2007 (UTC)